


Little Fox

by AlecMcDowell



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecMcDowell/pseuds/AlecMcDowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another cautionary tale for the Shinobi Handbook, courtesy of Uzumaki Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be taken seriously. I had this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out. Hope you get a laugh out of it. I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Turns, out, extended use of the Sexy Jutsu and his chakra cloak at the same time wasn’t a good move. Who knew? Certainly not Naruto or Kurama, or else they wouldn’t be in this situation right now!

'This situation' was of course Naruto’s pregnancy. Yes, pregnancy. With Kurama. The Kyuubi. Hearing baa-chan announce ‘ _Congratulations, brat, you’re pregnant!_ ’ eight months ago was the weirdest event in Uzumaki Naruto’s 18 years of life so far, and considering how out of control the 15 years before and during the Fourth Shinobi War were, that was saying a lot.        

According to Tsunade using the chakra cloak was like metaphysically- yes, he’d had to look that word up- mixing his and Kurama’s souls together and that soul-mixing alongside the highly volatile state of his body in Sexy form was what lead to the pregnancy. It was a freak event, to be sure, but if there was one thing that held true in Naruto’s life it was that if there was a small chance of something happening, it would always happen to him.

The past several months had been filled with swollen ankles, weird cravings, and even more mood swings than he was used to but it was almost over. Today was the day baa-chan was gonna cut the baby out of him and he was going to be a dad. A dad! Him! He was nervous and excited and irritable and Kurama’s constant hovering was not making him feel any better. (Yes it was. Ever since they’d figured out how to make Kurama a human body to go around in he’d been super attentive to Naruto.)

“Kurama, please! I can walk on my own!” he snapped at his partner.

“Well excuse me, Naruto! My only other experience with human childbirth didn’t exactly go well, I can’t help be nervous!” Kurama growled right back.

Naruto sighed in defeat. “I get it, Kurama, I do. I’m nervous too,” he said. “But you need to calm down, you’re just freaking me out even more.”

Kurama nodded unhappily and backed off, though he didn’t remove his hand from Naruto’s back. “I can’t believe we’re here,” he said quietly. “I’ve been alive for so long, and never thought I’d ever have a child.”

“I always wanted a kid- heck I told the old man when I was seven that I wanted a baby to take care of,” Naruto smiled at the memory “but if somebody had told me even a year ago I’d be pregnant with the Kyuubi’s baby I would’ve laughed myself sick!”

Kurama rolled his eyes. “What about me? I wanted to crush you beneath my paw! But then you proved yourself, earned my respect, the first human in hundreds of years to do that.”

“At least we were friends, so we didn’t do this completely backwards. You’re supposed to date and fall in love, then have babies! Not get knocked up and then fall for each other.” Naruto laughed.

“Hell, Naruto, it’s supposed to be man and woman having a baby together, not boy-wearing-lady-suit and giant-genderless-mass-of chakra!” The pair continued to laugh as they entered the hospital room where Tsunade was waiting for them. 

* * *

Three hours later, Naruto and Kurama were looking in awe at the small form swaddled in Naruto’s arms. Uzumaki Isamu was a scrunchy-faced little boy with Naruto’s whisker marks on his cheeks and a full head of red hair the color of Kurama’s fur.

“I can’t believe how cute he is,” Naruto whispered as he stroked his son’s cheek.

“This is the first time I’ve ever met a human and not wanted to eat them,” Kurama said in a besotted tone of voice. “You did a good job, Naruto.”

“You sure did, brat,” Tsunade cut in. “Your boy is gonna be a lady killer when he grows up. Hopefully with a little more charm then his mother though.”

“Don’t you dare call me his mother, I’m hid dad!” Naruto whisper shouted. “And he might brow up to like boys so he won’t be a lady killer!”

“I can’t wait for the next one to come, either,” Tsunade ignored him as she continued. “I expect you two to have a whole brood of brats for me to spoil before I die.”

“Don’t worry about that Tsunade-chan, we’ll definitely have more kids,” Kurama said happily. “We’ve got centuries to keep having them, we might need to re-establish Uzushiogakure by the time we’re finished!”

Naruto, wide eyed and pink cheeked, began to feel faint as he heard his partner and grandma plan his life. He could only think one thought, ‘ _Do not faint, do not faint, do not faint._ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Isamu means courage or bravery, I thought that was appropriate for Naruto's kid.


End file.
